Brittany-Santana Relationship
The Brittany-Santana Relationship, also known as Brittana or Santittany, is a sexual and romantic relationship/friendship between Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. They were considered just best friends until the episode Sectionals, when Brittany said that they had slept together. There remained some ambiguity in this matter until Duets, when they were shown in bed together making out (though Santana claimed it was only because Puck was in juvie). However, in the episode Sexy, Santana and Brittany admit to each other that they love each other as more than best friends. Overview They have had a sexual relationship and have an intimate friendship. They are in the Celibacy Club and Glee club (and formerly the Cheerios) together. During the school day, they are constantly together and they sit together during Glee Club meetings. While Brittany often makes unintelligent remarks, Santana rarely comments negatively but frequently gives her these questioning looks. In one instance, Santana helps Brittany when she doesn't know her right from her left. In another, Santana says "leave Brittany alone" when Kurt tries to blame Brittany when Mr. Schue says no to performing a number by Britney Spears. While Santana is often tough in her relationships with other people, she shows a softer side to her personality when with Brittany. The two are often seen intimately cuddling, holding hands and walking with their pinky fingers locked. When Brittany finally confronts Santana about their relationship, they end up confessing their love to one another, but don't end up dating because Brittany says that it would be wrong to break up with Artie, as she loves him too. Episodes The Rhodes Not Taken At the beginning of the Episode Quinn runs out of the room to go throw up from morning sickness, and Kurt than says "Can we please talk about the giant elephant in the room" to which Santana retorts with " Your Sexuality?" and than she furtively glances over at Brittany on the other side of the room While in the chorus room Brittany is giving Santana a shoulder massage when they learn that Quinn is pregnant. Throwdown While in the chorus room Brittany and Santana hug before Santana leaves the room with the rest of "Sue's Kids". Ballad They are very excited to be paired up for the ballad assignment. Sectionals While walking and talking together on the phone with a group of people, Brittany mentions that if sex were dating, she and Santana would be dating. Hell-O They are seen walking and linking pinkies several times throughout the episode. During their date with Finn, Santana says that she and Brittany will make out while he watches. Home They link pinkies when leaving the choir room after Will tells the club that he'll find the club an alternate practice location (since Sue is blackmailing Figgins to let the Cheerios have exclusive use of the auditorium). They hold hands while skating at April's rink, and when Kurt is singing A House Is Not a Home, Brittany and Santana link pinkies again and Santana leans her head on Brittany's shoulder. Funk They link pinkies again when they are given their "Funk" assignment. In the background during Sue's interview after winning the cheerleading Nationals competition with the Cheerios, Santana jumps into Brittany's arms and wraps her legs around her. Journey When Puck and Mr. Schuester sing Over the Rainbow in the choir room, Brittany and Santana link pinkies and laugh together. Brittany lays her head down on Santana's shoulder as Mr. Schuester sings the final words of the song. Audition When Rachel sings What I Did for Love, the two are briefly seen sitting together in the background; Santana has her legs draped over Brittany's lap, and Brittany is running her hands over Santana's legs and Santana is rubbing Brittany's back. Britney/Brittany When Brittany explains her reasons for not wanting to do Britney Spears, the club protests but Santana snaps at them and tells them to leave Brittany alone. Brittany then thanks Santana for understanding and Santana strokes her back. Later, they perform a sexually-charged rendition of Me Against The Music ''during an anesthesia-induced dream sequence in which they are both having the same fantasy, at the dentist. Grilled Cheesus When Brittany and Santana meet with Coach Sylvester, Brittany tells her that she made a card saying that "heart attacks are just from loving too much" and Santana gives Brittany a sweet smile. Duets They are seen making out on Brittany's bed, and Santana mentions them scissoring. When Brittany suggests that they should do a duet by Melissa Etheridge together, Santana refuses, saying that she isn't in love with Brittany, and she made out with Brittany only because Puck isn't around. This hurts Brittany, who then starts dating Artie to get a duet partner and to make Santana (and, in Artie's case, Tina) jealous. When Brittany is pushing Artie in the hallway, she points at her breasts, making it clear to Santana that Brittany is now off-limits; Santana seems jealous and genuinely hurt. Later on, Brittany looks at Santana and says, "I'm mad at you, but you're still so hot." Santana decides to duet with Mercedes, and it seems they have grown closer through it. Brittany proceeds to take Artie's virginity. Though Santana has told Brittany that she is not in love with her, she seems to contradict this when, out of jealousy, she tells Artie that sleeping with him didn't mean anything to Brittany and she only used him for his voice to win the dinner at BreadstiX. He is hurt and breaks up with Brittany, leaving her depressed. Rocky Horror Glee Show They dance together during Carl's audition (Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?). They giggle together and mock Will and Emma when they are spying on them, later running down the hallways with pinkies linked, spinning each other. At one point, Brittany slaps Santana's butt. According to Will Santana once 'pantsed' Brittany during a Cheerios celebration. Never Been Kissed After Puck and Artie sing ''One Love (People Get Ready), Santana and Brittany can be seen on the stairs either tasting each other's gum (or candy) or switching gum with each other. Special Education At Sectionals, Santana performs Valerie and at the beginning of the song Brittany slaps Santana's butt twice. Santana also appears to flirt with and glance at Brittany many times during the performance. Santana also appears to have enjoyed having a small dancing number with her, and also seemed to only pay attention to her when all the girls were dancing together. Silly Love Songs After the Glee club gangs up on Santana and tells her how they feel about her (ending with Rachel telling her the only job she'll get is working on a pole) and Santana leaves, Brittany comforts her in the hallway. Also, during Rachel's performance of Firework, Brittany and Santana periodically look at each other. At the end of the number, Brittany takes Santana's hand and leads her down and dances with her with the rest of New Directions. Comeback When Sam is singing Baby by Justin Bieber, Brittany reaches back and holds Santana's hand. Blame it on the Alcohol Santana does body shots off of Brittany's abs. During the spin the bottle game, Santana breaks up the kiss between Sam and Brittany, but it seems as if she is being possessive of Sam, when she says, "I owns those froggy lips". Sexy Santana asks Brittany if she wants to watch some Sweet Valley High and "get their cuddle on," though Brittany declines because she mistakenly believes she is pregnant. Later, Brittany and Santana talk in Santana's bedroom. Santana ties up Brittany's hair, applies lip gloss and fixes her bed covers, insinuating that they had previously just been intimate. Brittany is confused about their relationship and says they should talk to an adult. They talk to Holly Holliday, who asks if either of them thinks they're a lesbian. Brittany says she doesn't know, but Santana admits to being attracted to both girls and guys. Then Holly suggests they sing about it. They sing Landslide by Fleetwood Mac, with Holly on lead vocals and guitar. Through the entire song Brittany and Santana are looking at each other, and Santana looks like she's going to cry, which she does at the end. Brittany then asks Santana, "Is that really how you feel?" Santana says yes and they hug. At the end of the episode Santana talks to Brittany and says, "What I’ve realized, is why I’m such a bitch all the time. I’m a bitch because I’m angry. I’m angry because I have all of these feelings. Feelings for you, that I’m afraid of dealing with because I’m afraid of dealing with the consequences. I want to be with you, but I’m afraid of the talks and the looks. I’m so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back, still I have to accept that I love you. I love you and I don’t want to be with Sam or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please." Brittany then says she loves her, but that she loves Artie too, and doesn't want to hurt him by breaking up with him. She tells Santana that if she and Artie were to ever break up, and she's lucky enough that Santana is still single, she'd be all hers. Later on, when Brittany, Santana, and Artie are at a celibacy club meeting, Santana just watches sadly as Brittany and Artie share smiles at the mention of love. Original Song Brittany confronts Santana at their lockers, asking if she did something wrong and stating that she misses Santana and how close they were. Santana tells Brittany that she "blew her off", and Santana says it was her loss and she'll be writing a heterosexual song for Sam. After a pause, Brittany is still looking at Santana to which Santana says, "Can you stop staring at me? I can't remember my locker combo." Here it is evident that Santana is mad at Brittany, but still has feelings for her. Also when Sue refers to them as "Tweedledumb and Tweedlefakeboobs", Brittany is the one to stand up for both of them. This is unlikely and sweet for Brittany to do since Santana is usually the one to stand up for them. When getting up in front of the Glee club and saying that she wrote a song for Sam, it seems like she directs it towards Brittany. During Get It Right Santana and Brittany dance next to each other as a part of the choreography. Born This Way Santana makes plans to become Prom Queen so that Brittany will dump Artie and be with her. She stares longingly at Brittany several times throughout the episode. When Karofsky and Santana announce their "love" for each other in front of the Glee Club, Brittany looks upset. Later on, Brittany prints out a "Lebanese" t-shirt, which was supposed to read "Lesbian" for Santana. Brittany tells Santana that she was proud of her for expressing her love for Brittany before. Santana then rejects the t-shirt, making Brittany upset. When Brittany asks why Santana is hiding her true feelings when she's "the most awesomest girl at the school", Santana mentions that she is dating Karofsky now, which Brittany finds "gross". Santana tells Brittany that she does not have control over who she dates anymore because Santana admitted to loving Brittany, but Brittany did not say that she loved Santana back. Brittany responds with "I do love you. Clearly you don't love you as much as I do or you'd put this shirt on and you would dance with me." Brittany then walks away, leaving Santana looking guilty as she holds Brittany's "Lebanese" t-shirt. When Santana does not show up for the Born This Way performance, Sam says "she's probably making out with Karofsky", which upsets Brittany. During the performance, Santana watches in the audience, wearing the Lebanese t-shirt. Rumours Brittany calls out Santana in her internet talk-show "Fondue For Two", stating that she "plays for the other team", an expression typically used to mean that someone is gay. The next day, The Muckraker writes about a "Prom Queen candidate who spends most of her time in the closet", which everyone recognizes as Santana. She confronts Brittany, who says that what she meant is that she used to be on the Cheerios, to which Santana retorts that she could have put it differently. Meanwhile, Artie begins to have doubts about nature of Brittany's relationship with Santana and demands the truth from his girlfriend, quickly accusing Santana of manipulating her. Brittany denies this saying, "No, everybody think she's a bad person but she's not," resulting in Artie asking Brittany, "God, Brittany, why are you so stupid?" This hurts Brittany and she goes to Santana for comfort. Later, Santana takes her to the music room "to express her feelings for Brittany in private", referring to Brad as "furniture", and following the week's assignment, sings Songbird, being very emotional through the whole song. Brittany then asks Santana if it would make it easier for her if she "came out" first and invites her to be her guest on "Fondue For Two", where Brittany would ask her to the prom, support her campaign for the prom queen and all that Santana needs to do is to say yes. Santana accepts, but an hour before the show she texts Brittany simply saying "I can't." Later, while being interviewed by Jacob, who is questioning her relationship with Dave, Santana appears insecure, and while looking at Brittany (who's listening to their conversation) says that they're going strong and are "soulmates". Brittany is disappointed because Santana refuses to express her feelings in public. Prom Queen Brittany and Santana go with Kurt, Tina, and Lauren to pick out prom dresses, and Brittany smiles at Santana when she comes out with her dress on. When Santana loses Prom Queen Brittany follows a devastated Santana to an empty room to comfort her, where Santana expresses worry that people didn't vote for her because they have figured out she is a lesbian, and laments that she didn't get to have just one night to be Prom Queen when she is going to be an outsider for the rest of her life. Brittany cheers her up by telling her that she should just be herself and that Brittany voted for her and believes in her. They share a moment and then Brittany encourages Santana to go back out and support Kurt. New York Brittany and Santana are talking when they get back from Nationals by the locker and Santana asks Brittany why she isn't mad about them not winning and Brittany said that it was about acceptance and Brittany says how the Glee Club is like family, they accept you for who you are they may all fight, but they all love each other. When Santana asks Brittany about them Brittany says that she loves Santana more than she's ever loved anyone else in this world, which is why she thinks anything is possible, hinting that they might get together. They then hug and Santana says she's her best friend, Brittany replies "yeah me too", she and Brittany link pinkies as Santana asks when she got so smart. Trivia * They are considered the glee club's best female dancers. * In an E! Entertainment interview, when asked who her character Santana's soulmate is, Naya Rivera replied "I think that Brittany is her soulmate. I think that they should end up together... They're in love." *In an E! Online Spoiler Chat article, Kristin Dos Santos asked Heather Morris on the status and probability of Santittany re-emerging in the next half of Season 2, to which she replied, "Oh God…not that I know of. But I hope so. I miss Santana! We have such good stuff. It's not that I don't love mine and Artie's relationship but…" *They are often seen locking pinkies in the hallways and the choir room. *They almost always wear their friendship bracelets. *On December 8, 2010, Naya Rivera showed her support by tweeting, "There's been a Brittana uproar...Don't worry, I miss it too." *Both actresses seem to be very supportive of the coupling, especially Naya Rivera. This has been evident in her interviews. *Cheat on their boyfriends with one another, but don't label it as cheating due to the "plumbing being different" and "friends talking with their tongues super close". *At Paleyfest 2011, it was confirmed that Brittana would be explored in the last 6 episodes. Naya and Heather were also very supportive of Santittany. *At Paleyfest 2011, Brad Falchuk confirmed that Santana is a lesbian. *If it were up to Naya she would have Santana get Brittany pregnant and then have their own spin-off show.(Paleyfest 2011) *They have matching backpacks, as seen in Original Song . *Brad Falchuk said in an interview at Paleyfest that they are in love. *They both are in love with one another. Photos See Images of Brittany and Santana Category:Relationships